


Norman's Fate

by Gears112



Series: Inky Depths AU [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, I refuse to do one where Henry kills the Projectionist, Mild Angst, Reunion, mention of WW2, mention of blackout drills, mild body horror, spoilers for chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: Being sent on another errand for 'Alice' has Henry down on the 14th floor and facing The Projectionist.





	Norman's Fate

...

“Stay out of his sight errand boy,” ‘Alice’s voice cooed as Henry ended up knee deep in ink. “If he catches you in his light, well, let’s just say, I’m not going to happy about losing such a...” She said some other things, but Henry stopped listening as he held against the wall, trying to keep himself in the current state, tears starting to well in his eyes.

“L-Lights out…” He managed out shakily. “Turn o-off the lights or you’ll be pentinalized…W-We…” Henry made a choked sob sound as he leaned against the wall. “W-We can’t have...can’t risk…”

“Yoo Hoo? Errand boy?” Alice’s voice sang. “Get me the hearts, and I’ll let you up the lift~” Henry slumped against the wall and covered his face, trying to keep it together, the reality of his situation and old memories returning to the surface threatening to consume him and leave him a mess. There was some scuffling noises and the sound of a voice diary being knocked into. After a crackle and scurrying away, the recording began to play.

'' _ Now I’m not lookin for trouble. It’s just the nature of us projectionists to seek out the dark places _ .” Henry looked up as he heard the voice of Norman Polks. “ _ You see, I’ve learned the ins and outs of this here studio. I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes of this... company. That projectionist, they always say, creeping around, he’s just lookin’ for trouble _ .” The color left Henry’s face as his eyes widened. “ _ Well trouble or not, I sees everything. They don’t even know when I’m watchin’ _ .”

“No...not Norman too…” Henry managed out, trembling, and unaware of footsteps nearing him. Henry covered his face and shook with silent sobs.

“ _ Even when I’m right behind ‘em...' _ ' Henry looked up and turned before being blinded by a bright light and got knocked out by a lanky fist.

.

* * *

 

.

_ “How’s it going there?” Henry chuckled slightly as he sat across from Norman Polks as they ate a diner outside of town, neither man wanting to risk getting recognized and getting the end of Joey’s anger, even if Henry wasn’t working there at the studio anymore. _

_ “It’s a nice place...hate to admit it, but the doctor was right...moving there was a good idea.” Norman snorted. _

_ “Henry, I coulda told ya that; you didn’t see it, but Joey’s face after you left-Oo Wee, you’da thought the man watched you summon Satan himself.” Henry smiled slightly.  _

_ “I can only imagine,” He said before sighing. “Norman, I really appreciate offering to come and have lunch with me, while I visited to check on my folks, but I don’t want you to get in troub-” Norman held up his hand and laughed. _

_ “Now Henry, trouble or not, I know how to avoid being bothered by Drew and his lot. Besides, today’s my day off! Can’t do nothing if I’m not clocked in!” He howled with laughter and Henry couldn’t help but laugh as well. _

_ “I suppose you’re right…” _

_ “Henry, don’t go borrowing more trouble than you’ve already got. Don’t worry about me or anybody else at the studio; we’ll be fine. Oh, have you seen the papers? Regarding that war over in Europe? You think we’re going to get involved?” Henry sighed. _

_ “I hope not...blackout drills weren’t fun the first time round.” Norman snorted and nodded. _

_ “Yeah, I don’t particularly like all that dark; I prefer to search out the dark, not be swimming in it.” _

.

* * *

 

.

Henry felt himself being shook as he heard grunting.

“Ngh…?” He managed out as he slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light in his face. “Ugh, dim the lights….” He mumbled as he shielded his eyes.

“S-Sorry, Henry…” An eerily familiar voice crackled softly and Henry slowly lowered his arms and saw an inky humanoid creature with a projector in where his head would be.

“N-N-Norman?” Henry choked out, as he slowly pushed himself up. The projector-headed thing nodded slowly, obviously trying not to offset his center of balance. “O-I-I-I’m-”

“Now don’t even….about it...it’s not your fault.” The creature said harshly, though the voice was soft and came from Henry could only assume was a speaker embedded on the inky chest. “It’s not...you could’ve known….” The projector on Norman’s head clicked a few times. “...Least I’m not...Sammy’s blathering…all day….” Henry sighed softly.

“Sammy’s dead.” Henry quickly explained what had happened from when he came into the studio to right before he entered the 14th level. After a few moments Norman ‘nodded’.

“...see...though I doubt Sammy’ll be dead long...likes his patsy…”

“Who?” Norman waved Henry’s question aside. 

“Not a concern...is a concern is that...calling herself ‘Alice’...” Norman made a whirring sound that Henry assumed was now what Norman’s sighing was. “Bit of a brat honestly….”

“That can’t be Susie, or even the character of Alice…”

“Might be both the girls or all three...Joey...an insane man…I mean, lookit what the man did to me!” Norman gestured to himself. “And only the ‘Tombstone Pininic’, I….and I’ve barely managed to get this,” He motioned to the rusted speaker. “To work recently…” Henry smiled softly, grateful that at least Norman hadn’t completely lost himself. “The man’s a….ing cheapskate, Henry I tell you.” Norman shook his head before sighing and looking at the side of Henry, as to not blind the man again. “Now what’s changed with you? Besides….and…” Norman tapped on the speaker, the projector making what Henry could’ve sworn as an irritated whirr sound. “...lasted...when...again...he’s...punch…face...” Henry rubbed the back of his head.

“Maybe we can find something to fix the speaker upstairs…” Norman looked at Henry warily and Henry frowned. “I’m not leaving you here. Even if I can’t fix what Joey’s done, I’m refusing to leave you, or anybody else that’s survived this to suffer down here.” The projector a click sound before Norman shook his head, more than likely bemused and grateful for the animator’s optimism, even if it did seem hopeless that there wouldn’t be any more suffering because of Joey’s insanity, before standing up and helping Henry up from where was. Henry patted Norman on the back before the two made their way up the stairs, the still human catching Norman up on the past 30 years.


End file.
